The One I Knew Before
by Milkii-Ways
Summary: Time to try something new and exciting for 2015! A certain puffball we all know and love is plagued with painful, depressing memories. No matter what, watching movies, swimming, even skydiving, can not rid the puff of these nightmares. Perhaps they are there for a reason? To remember? With patience and skilled thinking, these questions will be answered, revealing the hidden truth!
1. Chapter 1: The Nightmare

The constant pitter-patter of raindrops could be heard on windows and water chutes. Thunder rumbled in the distance, telling others that lightning was near. The once crowded city was now empty like a desert. In fact, no one could be found anywhere. Houses and buildings were left abandoned. All the bright, colorful lights that guided the way of sight turned off. Only one puffball stood in the center of the dark, silent city, an umbrella in one nub, a flashlight in the other.

He wondered why he was here, how it could be so hot and humid in the winter, where did everyone else go? What terrible nightmare the poor puffball was stuck in. The world appeared to spinning in an endless circle. His flashlight landed on the ground with a loud THUD! The umbrella, free of his grasp floated away up into the dangerous, electric sky.

The male puff put both nubs on his head, desperately trying to make the constant spinning stop. But it wouldn't stop. It only moved faster and faster. The boy could no longer stand on his two feet, collapsing onto the ground. It was as if Mother Nature was against the poor soul. Rain drops drenched the boy's body, causing him to shiver, the endless spinning making his dizzy, the wind, harshly whispering in his ears.

* * *

><p><em>S-Stop…P-Please!<em>

Over the wind, the boy could hear a voice. A very strange voice he did not recognize. But where? And who?

_D-Don't do this to me…! I-I-_

Loud spurts of coughing and wheezing could be heard. The creature sounded like it was suffering, almost dying. With the spinning, the puff still could not concentrate, being forced to listen to the suffering noise the creature in the distance made.

_P-Pleeease…! I'm begging you…stop! Y-You don't have t-to do this!_

* * *

><p>Suddenly, the screams stopped. The spinning and rain copied, done torturing the puffball. The harsh wind turned into a soft, gentle breeze. One by one, the city lights flashed back on, making the once dark, silent city, lighted and peaceful.<p>

The puff who had felt much pain attempted to steady his breathing, his heart racing. No matter what, however, his breathing refused to slow down, forcing him to breathe faster and faster until he collapsed once again, his eyes closing.

"Hey, you alright? Come on, you gotta wake up!" A voice cried out.

The boy woke up, startled. His gaze drifted back and forth, clouded with bits of his terrible nightmare. He then noticed the figure who called out to him.

"W-W…" He stopped, already beginning to cough. His voice sounded dry and hoarse, his body twitching.

The other puff stared, concern growing in his eyes. He quickly picked up the weak latter, rushing him to the nearest hospital. Other puffballs, not knowing who the two strangers even were grew concerned as well, watching with eyes full of sympathy.

The weak puffball felt weak, but a part of him wanted to know what the dream was supposed to be. Why did he have such a nightmare? He didn't live in the city. Who was crying out? He had never heard the voice before.

These questions drifted around in his mind while he was unconsciously taken to a hospital. A place he had also never been to before. He finally let go of the question, putting himself back into another deep sleep, praying the nightmare would not come back.


	2. Chapter 2: The Runaway

"Well, from the inspections and X-rays…"

"Y-Yes! Sounds good…"

The mysterious puffball could faintly see or hear what the two others were talking about. Was it about him? Had they done something to his body? With an aching head, it was hard to think straight at all. Fortunately for him, the darkness that blurred his vision finally cleared away, allowing him to see where he was.

A room. Not a small one or a big one. Very few home décor, flowers on a table, a window allowing sunshine to enter, picture frames of old paintings, and a bathroom in the distance. He noticed the thing he was sitting on was a bed, and interesting, comfortable bed. He stretched before he stood up, but was instantly nudged down, forcing him to lie back down under the covers.

The nurse who had apparently watched him let out a soft chuckle. "I see you're itching to get out of here, but we need to make sure there's nothing wrong with you first, dear." She grabbed a tray and sat it down on his lap.

"Here's you're breakfast! You slept for a long time, so we kept it nice and warm for you in the oven, dear!" She bowed before exiting the room, obviously having other tasks to take care of.

The puffball stared at the food, his mouth watering. It had been ages since he had ate some decent food. Plus, he did not have to search for it as it was given to him literally on a silver platter. In a few quick bites and gulps, the food was already gone including the glass of orange juice.

With the nurse gone and a silent room, the boy had already grew bored, channel surfing. The questions that constantly gnawed his brain would not cease to leave him alone. He desperately wanted answers, or even hints! Something to help figure out what his nightmare was about.

Then, he started to remember…the dream he had last night. He wasted no time in dropping the remote to concentrate, closing his eyes. And just like that, bits of the dream slowly came together in his mind.

Instead of dark, threatening city, the environment his dream took place was rather nice. Lush, green grass covered the last of the bare ground with patches of flowers swaying in the wind. Trees whose branches were once bare now had big, green leaves dotted all over. The sun was out, shining brighter than ever with no clouds in the sky.

* * *

><p>The puffball sat on a blanket, one with white and red lines. He breathed in crisp, clean air, enjoying the peace and quiet. Well, at least it was until…<p>

_I-I can't believe you managed to do something like that! _

Soft chuckling could be heard in the distance. It was rather deep sounding. The boy stared at the two other puffballs sitting behind him. He hadn't even acknowledged their presence!

_How else would I be at fooling people if I didn't? I wouldn't be so shocked if I were you._

The latter stomped a foot out in anger, pointing directly at the puffball who received a nightmare. The boy shivered, fear crawling around inside of him. Was he the source of the argument? But why argue? It was a beautiful day!

_What do you think about this-_

His dream was cut short by the sound of a door opening and two puffballs chitter-chatting. This caused bubbles of anger to fill up the puffball's chest.

_Why'd they have to come in now! He almost said my name! Now, I can't remember the dream at all!_

The doctor and nurse stared at the puff, sympathy in their eyes. It was like they knew he was upset about something.

"Sorry if we broke your thoughts, kiddo…"

_Hell yeah you did._

"But we're only here to say that you're free to go. There doesn't seem to be anything wrong with you. No cuts, no bruises, no wounds. You're absolutely fine!"

_Ah, but you have no idea what goes happens in the brain, fish-brain._

He only nodded, proceeding to stand up once more until…

"But!" He interrupted. "We must call your parents first. Then we'll be out of your hair!"

_P-Parents…? _

If he had any, he surely didn't remember them.

_What do I say? I don't even know who my parents are!_

The doctor tilted his head, clearly puzzled. "Is there something wrong?"

The boy hesitated before slowly nodding.

"I-I don't know who my parents are…I can't r-remember." He stuttered.

"I don't remember anything…or how I even got here! B-But…"

He stood up once more, his eyes locked onto the door. However, the doctor grabbed his arm, preventing him from leaving.

"Wait! You can't just go! We need to find someone who will take care of you!"

The boy shook his head. "Just lemme go! I can take care of myself!"

The doctor refused to listen, causing the puff to bite his arm. What sharp fangs he had.

The doctor instantly let go, letting a screech escape his mouth. The nurse ran up to his side, examining his arm after glaring at the boy they supposedly 'helped'.

* * *

><p>He continued to run, moving swiftly past all the other nurse and doctors. He never looked back; that would only slow him down. His doctor wasn't about to let him go so easily. He called out, saying '<em>Stop that boy!'<em>

The puffball was very far now, in an empty hallway. He needed to be cool. If he wanted to escape this place that seemed like a prison, he needed to not give himself away.

_First things first…where am I? A map would be helpful right now._

He glanced left and right, pacing himself in case the doctors were coming. The hallway seemed endless, sleeping patients could be heard from their rooms. He silently ran through the hallway only to stop. Left or right?

_What is this place? It's like a huge maze!_

He continued looking back forth until the sound of footsteps could be heard. Loud footsteps. Angry mumbling.

"Look! There he is!"

The puff stared back in shock, deciding to run down the left path. What a bad choice he made. A dead end was what awaited him. He clutched his stomach, heart racing. Turning around, he could see the two doctors and nurse glaring at him.

"You're not getting off so easy with what you did, kid. In fact, I think it's time we examined the fangs of yours."

The doctor who seemed nice and friendly was suddenly bloodthirsty. How could he escape? With a wall behind him and a bunch of threatening puffballs in front, he was pretty much centered. He continued backing up until his back made contact with the wall and a lever.

_What's a…wait! A fire alarm? Yes, I need a fire, and whatever an alarm is!_

Without hesitating he pulled the lever, causing loud sirens to wake up patients and attract the other nurses and doctors' attention. The little sprinklers drenched the group in water, allowing the puff to slide past them. The water was quite helpful, allowing him to slide all the way down while the group behind kept slipping and sliding.

A front desk and two doors that led to the outside world could be seen. His heart pumped excitedly, blood roaring in his ears.

_Yes! The exit! I can get out of here!_

He wasted no time in trying to open the doors, but unfortunately for him, he pulled the fire alarm. The doors refused to budge, causing his heart to sink.

_N-No! Don't do this! Open, open, open!_

He was forced to stop when two hands made contact with his shoulder. A lady, waiting to pick up her son, stared at him, sympathetic.

"What are you doing, hun? You can't leave when there's a fire!"

He quickly explained what happened to the woman, hoping he could trust her. He needed to get out of here. That was all he wanted. And luckily for him, the woman nodded opening up her purse.

"The alarms will stop ringing in a moment when people realize there's nothing going on. I need to get my son, but you can hide in here until we leave. Sound good?"

_Yes! Someone who will finally help me!_

He nodded before climbing into her bag. She zipped it up, glancing around to make sure no one else had noticed. Luckily for them, they were the only ones out in the lobby.

* * *

><p>The alarms eventually died down, causing the sprinklers to turn off. The hallways were soaked, all the rooms empty. The other doctors and nurses had waited outside with the patients. They were told it was a huge misunderstanding and everyone then calmed down returning to their rooms.<p>

"Mrs. Scott? Please come up."

The lady patter her purse before walking up to the desk. The puff in her purse did not hear it. He grew drowsy, eventually falling asleep. Another dream.

* * *

><p>The puffball found himself in a house, on a couch. Next to him was another puffball. However, he could not tell what he looked like for his appearance was blurred. Strangely enough though, this puff looked strangely familiar in a way.<p>

_Have I seen this person before?_

The puffball tucked his nubs under himself, sighing.

_Why did I do that? Now they're both gone…it's all my fault! Why couldn't I be a-a better father?!_

His eyes lit up at the word father.

_C-Could that be my dad? Am I one of the missing people he's talking about!?_

The boy ran up to the latter, trying to catch his attention. But alas, a dream is a dream, sometimes not letting the other people hear or see you.

"H-Hey! Can't you hear me?"

The other puffball only answered with sobs and sniffles. He seemed distraught.

"P-Please! I need help! I need answers!"

Soon, the depressed puffball faded away, disappearing like dust in the wind. The puffball sighed, putting a nub through his hair, wincing when it hit a snag. The room went dark. Fear struck the boy as he feared the nightmare would be returning. It did not, fortunately.

Instead he found himself floating, waves of water coming together to form a large, blue crystal. At the very tip, a distinctive figure could be seen. The boy rested his feet onto the crystal before running up to the mysterious figure.

"H-Hey! You up there!" He called out. "C-Can you help me! Please!"

The figure looked down at him chuckling. When the boy finally caught up, the latter jumped back down, laughing. The puff stared at him, confused.

"P-Please…I really need help…"

The other puff sighed, tipping his cap. "Only if you can catch me!"

The boy leaped down towards the latter, only landing onto the crystal. The latter laughed, shaking his head.

"It won't be that easy!"

The boy glared, running over to the latter once more. The latter jumped to the very tip of the crystal again, leaping off into the empty space around them.

"N-No! Wait!"

The boy ran as fast as he could, holding onto the other's nub tightly.

"Please…don't go! I desperately need answers!"

The other figure turned, biting his hand. The puff instantly let go, expecting to see blood, but instead, saw strange blow crystals. The other figure had disappeared into the dark space below, leaving the boy to stare at his crystalized hand.

_How am I supposed to find out who I am when the answers keep floating away from me?_


	3. Chapter 3: The Dark City

_W-Whatever you do…s-stay away from him!_

The puff's eyes flung open, startled from his five second dream. The voice that cried out, it was deep, so loud it could pierce the moon in half.

He stared outside, seeing it was still night. His body shivered, for a cave isn't the warmest place to sleep in. However, he had no choice as he had bid his farewells to Ellie and her son after they took care of him for a few days. Thankfully for him, they gave him a pack full of food and supplies, something that would make this dreadful trips easier.

His destination? The city, preferably the one in his nightmare. Perhaps if he could locate that very city, he could find some answers, though he resented the idea. Still tired with no way to pass the time, he cuddled back underneath the blankets, softly snoring afterwards.

_C-Can you tell me a story? I know you're not into that stuff but…that's what Dad used to do for me. I miss it._

The puff rolled his eyes before slowly nodding.

_Fine._

_Once there was a boy and a girl; they lived across from one another._

_The boy was known to be independent, rarely spending time with his parents after he learned the truth._

_The girl was just like the boy, independent, hardly stayed at home, learning the awful truth._

_These two met in the woods, confused. _

_Both looked exactly alike._

_Hair. Same eyes. Same feet. Same fangs. You get the point._

_Overwhelmed with confusion, the boy attacked the girl, running away afterwards._

_His head, it sucked in all this confusion and hatred, putting the worst, terrible nightmare in his head._

_He continued to run however, never looking back._

The puff stared at the latter, fear glistening in his eyes.

_T-Then what?_

_That's it._

_That's your story!? That's terrible…Terribly interesting…_

The deep growl that grew in the puff's voice scared the living daylights out of him, which was abnormal for this puff since he rarely ever got scared.

_I'd run if I were you. You just released the demon inside~_

The sun rose, shinning across the wide, country fields. The puff awoke with a yawn, his head still groggily with sleep. He wiped the sleep out of his eyes, stretching.

_That story…I remember it so well…I-I'm the one who made it up…and that voice sounded just like mine._

_But I released the demon inside? W-What does that mean?_

He folded up his blanket, packed it up, and continued walking, thinking about the dream a bit more.

_If only someone would say my name for once! Then I might get a better clue about myself. _

The puff also had no idea what he looked like. Every time he stared at his reflection, nothing could be seen. The color of his nubs could not be made out as they were stained with dirt and blood. _Lots of blood._

_Perhaps I fought with someone? _

He continued treading on, his feet aching. The resent he felt earlier was building up, making him regret everything. He wondered what living with Ellie would have been like…And why the hell he didn't ask her what he looked like.

_Did you get into a nasty fight? You're all covered in black and you're filthy! These stains won't come of you either…_

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a train horn. He looked around, spotting it slowly moving, trying to gain more speed.

_Hey…I could ride that thing! It must lead to a city of some sort!_

He ran over to the slow moving machine, climbing on to it once he reached it. He leaned back, watching the blue, cloud-covered sky.

_What happened to me? _

_I-I need to put these dreams together…_

_So I woke up to find myself in a city, a dark, abandoned city with rain. There's a cry for help, the same one I heard last night, except that one was a warning. I felt dizzy, my head was spinning. Is that where I lost my memory? _

_Next dream: I'm at a picnic, with two puffballs…ones I recognized. They were arguing…don't really know what. It ended with me, one wanted to know what I thought. But about what? _

_Next dream: there's a sad puffball, he's supposedly a father, to who is unknown. It could possibly be me…but I doubt it. _

_Next weird dream: I'm floating out into what looks like space. There's waves of water…they form a crystal which had a puff with a cap on…they wanted to play a game of chase, promising to give answers, but left out into space anyways. He bit me though…is that why I have fangs? His bite left crystals…what do the crystals symbolize though?_

_And lastly, my latest dream: A story…a very stupid one I remember making up. But who was I telling it to? He said dad used to tell him stories…could he be the one the other puff who called himself a father's son? He said the story was awful in fear…but grew demonic, saying I released the demon inside. M-Maybe he attacked me…that would explain why I look like this…_

The train horn continued to whistle, smoke bellowing from the pipes. The puff continued to watch his surroundings, watching trees and other species move by as he ate a sandwich. Already, the sun was slowly setting down, the environment getting darker and colder. Taking out a blanket to stay warm, the boy noticed faint lights in the distance.

_A city! Praying to Nova that this is the one!_

Refusing to sleep now, he watched in anticipation as he and the train got closer, and closer, and closer.

Very hard to notice, dark clouds loomed over the bright, big city. It threatened the city folk with sharp images of lightning, loud booms of thunder could be heard afterwards. People who were walking along streets took out umbrellas rushing to get home. The city's streets were emptying one by one, almost empty. Another lightning struck, turning all the power off.

The train had come to a halt in its station. The puff was thankful for it sheltered him from the hard, crystals and pouring rain.

_Crystals. Rain._

The puff leaped to his feet, grabbing his pack as fast as he could running out into the dark, silent city. Ellie had saved the day with this bag. He took out an umbrella and a flashlight to help him see well. Walking carefully, the puff glanced around, fear consuming his body.

Soft chuckling could be heard, causing the puff to freeze.

"_So we meet again, Aege. Never thought I'd see you here, considering you're quite far from home."_

The puff looked left and right, frantically trying to locate the voice's source.

"W-Who are you!? Where are you!?"

Another chuckle.

"_Can't see me? That makes things better. I'm not letting you escape this time…"_


	4. Chapter 4: The Accident

"S-See those o-over there, C-Cayosin…? T-There meteor showers! A-And…if y-you make a w-wish, it'll c-come true…!" A very hoarse voice stuttered.

The boy said nothing to the latter, not even looking at him. He did, by curiosity, look at the falling stars that left little trails of speckled dots across the sky.

_Wishes. Those stars…look how thankless and fake they are._

_But…if I really could make a wish...a wish to have the one everyone else at school has…_

"S-So…whaddya t-think…?"

The boy turned to face the puffball, his eyes dull, full of anger and hatred. He stood up, made one last angry glance at the puff before walking towards the specks of trees that dotted the mountain, leaving the latter to feel emptiness, sadness inside.

A smaller puff sighed, eyes full of desperation.

"I-It didn't work…he still hates him…"

A bigger puff rolled his eyes, obviously not feeling sympathetic at all.

"Of course it didn't. Since when did meteor showers ever make anyone feel better?"

Another puffball, a tad smaller, threw a gust of wind at the latter, shaking his head.

"I know you're super stubborn, but cmon'!"

The bigger puff adjusted his cap, exiting their little hideout in the bushes.

"Whatever. I'm outta here."

He pat the now silent, still as a statue boy, attempting to be a little considerate.

"Good luck, Jodie."

Jodie grabbed the latter's hand instantly, gripping it tightly. Startled, the puff stared at him, not with fear, but with concern.

"Jodie…?"

"What's good luck now, Aege? There's no good luck! He hates me! B-But I still love him! I-I…"

He let go, staring off at the edge of the cliff. With a mind overwhelmed with dark, sad thoughts, he felt he needed to do it. Without hesitation, the puff ran towards the edge, ready to let everything go. To him, life did not matter, if he could not be with all the people he loved.

Aege stared at him for a few moments, finally realizing what the latter was going to do. His eyes grew wide, full of shock.

"J-Jodie…y-you're not gonna-"

"JODIE! NO! DON'T DO IT! DON'T DO IT! DON'T DO IT!" A scared Reo cried out, tears bursting out of his eyes like mini volcanoes. He desperately ran as fast as he could to his lover, an attempt to save him.

Being closer to the latter, Aege used his powers, the powers that allowed him to brisk, stop time, and teleport, giving him his title, 'The Chrono Breaker', to freeze time for a few moments. He teleported in front of the distraught boy, putting both nubs out in front of him. Ready to save his friend's life, he unfroze time, the latter running into him. He tripped, gasping. He fell, landing on Aege's throat. Aege let out a small yelp. He felt something sharp pierce his throat, however, no blood was shown.

Stuck, Jodie tried to pull his fangs out along with Aege pushing him away. At last, he was free, confused, saddened, only to collapse to the ground crying. His lover who had skid to halt, broke into another run, holding onto his lover tightly.

"It's okay! It's okay! You're gonna be fine, Jojo! Shh, don't cry!" The distraught puff cried out, trying to relax him and his lover down.

Saito, still shocked from the dreadful event, flew over to Aege, poking him.

"Hey. You alright? Not that I care, but you did get bitten and all."

Aege ignored the yellow one's comment, rubbing his now sore throat. He sighed, revealing a brand new pair of fangs.

Saito's eyes grew wide once more, taking a few steps backwards. "You...You have…!" He tried to speak, pointing at the latter's mouth.

Feeling a bit relaxed, the other two walked over to the yellow puff, also checking on Aege's condition.

"I have…?" He glanced around his body, not noting anything different.

Reo and Jodie both let out a gasp. The smaller puff turned to his lover, concern in his eyes.

"You turned into a vampire!? How!?"

Jodie's eyes, still stained with dried tears, grew wide with shock once more, his heart feeling lump.

"I-I remember getting my fangs stuck…b-but I don't know how t-to convert s-someone…!"

Aege rubbed a nub against the sharp, white teeth, anger flaring in his eyes. He pushed the winged puffball out of the way, marching over to the still distraught, confused Jodie.

"You turned me into a vampire!? After I saved your pathetic life!?"

Reo leaped in front of his lover, hissing and claws unsheathed.

"His life is not pathetic! If you weren't so stubborn, you'd see it was an accident!"

Without another word, he carried his lover, running home. Saito copied, unfolding his wing to take off, wanting to stay out of trouble.

Aege spent the rest of the night, staring at a puddle. Normally, a green face with purple eyes, hair, and baseball cap could be seen, but not tonight however…


	5. Chapter 5: The Understanding Companion

"You're pretty angry. I feel the same. It was because of him, wasn't it?" A voice asked, above in the trees.

Aege did not even flinch, he sat, his concentration on poking the ground. The voice's source leaped down, spinning a scythe before attaching onto their back.

"Hey, talk to me. I'm not a ghost you know."

The latter turned, gritting his teeth.

"The last thing I wanna see is you and your stupid families' faces! It's because of you that I even considered saving him in the first place!"

The latter blinked, his voice and body calm. "You should have let him fall. The worst that could happen to him is a few broken bones, but he would have eventually healed."

Though angry, Aege could not agree, shocked to hear such a young boy say that. He turned again, this time, fully facing the latter.

"Just because you don't have what ya want, doesn't mean the old goof has to hurt himself. You realize that if it weren't for him, your stupid dad wouldn't even have you in the first place, right? And if you do, you shouldn't be so stupid."

Still keeping cool, Cayosin easily responded, "Of course I know that; I'm not dumb or stupid. It's not having a mother that upsets me, but the fact that they never _told_ me I didn't have a mom. They never told me Dad was the one who gave me life. They never told me my so-called uncle was technically also a dad."

"Cos they were afraid what happened last night would happen." The latter retorted.

Cayosin chuckled, sitting down next to the bigger puff.

"We all know why I'm not happy, but what about you, Time Bomb?"

The Time Bomb ignored the nickname he found foolish, answering his question with a glare, "It's my problem, not yours, so butt out."

The smaller puff shrugged, "Sometimes talking about it helps. Let me help you. Or, you can just stay up on this boring, old mountain forever."

Letting a sigh drift out of his mouth, he crossed his arms, his eyes locked onto his throat.

"After saving that idiot, his fangs got stuck in my throat, turning me into a vampire. I ate a peach, but my stomach felt…empty. I feel different. And I hate it. And I hate that he did it. And I hate your stupid family. And-"

Cayosin gently nudged the ranting boy, smiling, "I understand. Don't let that temper of yours epode though! Maybe we can find a potion or something…something that can turn you back into normal."

The thought of being his regular sounded great, he'd be the boy's best friend if that happened. But how? And where would they find such a thing? Potions like that don't just grow on trees. No, they would have to find someone. But then there's the 'How?' question again.

"That sounds great, kid. Really it does. But you can't just find a potion."

The latter was already on his feet, excitement in his eyes.

"I know! We'll have to go _adventuring_ for it! It'll be fun, and we can finally get away from this stinky, old city!" He stared at the latter, hope flooding his eyes. Knowing the boy's personality, he braced himself for a _'No.'_

He returned the stare, not only looking, but thinking whether this was a stupid or just a plain, dumb idea. However, he noticed the boy seemed desperate, and not having plans to go home anytime soon…

"Ugh…I really don't want to, but fine. Let's just hurry up and find a way."

Immediately, the smaller puff grabbed the latter's hand, sprinting through the forest, shouting, "We're going on an adventure! Going on an adventure!"

The latter rolled his eyes, already regretting the decision he made.

_This better be fucking worth it. I swear to Nova if it isn't…someone's getting hurt._

Just a mini note: A lot of you have asked that the chapters seem shorter and shorter. That's because I have midterms next week, so after the weekend, expect to wait _longer _for new chapters, otherwise, there would be too many errors and they would only get shorter. Also, thanks for all your support with this guys!


	6. Chapter 6: The One

"Jodie, you have to eat something…p-please?" Reo pleaded.

After the meteor shower incident, the navy, bluish puff had not eaten any food, drank any fluids, nor washed himself for several days. Though Reo was still with him, stuck to him like magnets on a fridge, he felt as if everything in his life had changed. The real answer he wanted to know was, 'What did I do wrong?'.

"Jojo, I can't stand seeing you like this. I miss Cayosin as much as you do, but you can't starve and dehydrate yourself to death!" The vampire caressed the depressed boy's cheek, staring at him with eyes full of guilt. "A-And what about me…? You promised…after that _event_…you'd never, ever, ever leave my side ever again. Are you going to break that promise…?"

After several days of silence, the latter turned, staring at his lover right in the eyes.

"No…" He answered, his voice hoarse. "I-I won't lose you either…"

Reo got up and nudged a bowl towards Jodie, using his hooked tail to point at it.

"Then eat this. After that, drink some water. You look like a squished up raisin."

* * *

><p>Aege and the boy continued their little, mini adventure. Cayosin, happy to feel the soft grass under his feet, stared in awe at nature's beauty. At this point in time, winter had not come to kill off and cover the lush plants in its white wonderland. The tree's waved its branches, the bright, green leaves mimicking. Exotic flowers, some blue, some purple, popped up every now and then on the ground, having either bees or butterflies take its sweet, yellow nectar. With no clouds in the way, the sun proudly shone its light throughout the forest. A little breeze, like a fan, kept the two boys cooled down.<p>

"Wow, I've been in a forest before, but this one's amazing!" Cayosin beamed, a wide grin on his face.

Aege, clearly not impressed, continued trudging along the trail, leaving a mini dirt trail behind them. He had been in several different forests like this. Some were normal, others dangerous with monstrous-eating plants. In fact, he had visited a lot of dangerous places due to being in Kirby's group, Strikeforce Squad, a group the pink hero created to take on missions and help others in need.

"Meh. This place isn't all the special. Just another stupid waste of space for trees to do absolutely nothing. What we need is a place to rest, cos this guy here is tired of walking." He mumbled, half annoyed, half tired.

The latter chuckled, patting the other's back.

"You just don't like doing anything, do you?"

"Not true." He quickly answered. "I like fighting others. Especially if you're a yellow puffball with wings and a Tanooki tail."

Cayosin unsheathed his scythe, spinning it rapidly in his hand.

"We've done what I've wanted to do…so far! So how about we do what you want?" He asked, eyes filled to the brim with determination. "Come on! I'm pretty strong from sparring with…"

Guilt. But of course, it faded away like fog in blinding sunlight.

"So you in or what?"

Aege, ready to freeze time, nodded, his gaze locked with the smaller ones.

"Don't start crying like a baby when I easily win this fight! We don't want two Saitos now!"

Without another word, Cayosin leaped into the air, his scythe aimed at the green one's head. Waiting for the perfect moment to strike, Aege froze time right before the blade made contact with his vulnerable head. Using his brisk, he dashed behind the latter, a fist ready to thrust into the gray one's back. As soon as time unfroze, Aege wasted no time in releasing his fist, launching the smaller one towards a tree. Startled, the latter used his scythe to push off of said tree, launching him backwards into Aege. Once he made contact with Aege, he swung his scythe forward, slicing part of the larger puff's forehead.

Before he could do anymore damage, Aege used another one of powers, teleportation. He landed up onto a branch, wiping the dripping blood from above.

_Think you're so powerful with that scythe, huh? We'll see about that…_

With the latter still searching for him, Aege took this chance to lunge forward, attempting to land onto the smaller one. Being resourceful with his senses, the puff did not fall for it so easily, stepping back before they made contact. Aege hit the ground with a dull **THUD**, only to be swung back up again with a powerful blow. He flew back into a tree, falling face-first into a pile of wet dirt.

He stood up wiping the mud off his face. He was not taking the boy seriously at first, but with a short temper, that annoyance transformed into hatred. Ready to lunge again, Aege began to run, only to slip back into the mud. In the distance, a laughing Cayosin could be heard, pointing at the latter.

"The enemy isn't me, Time Bomb! It's the mud!"

Aege lifted his face to show eyes full of rage.

_Great. There really are two Saitos._

* * *

><p>The red, yellow, orange-like flames crackled, munching on the twigs that were fed to it. With the sun down low and the moon up high, the warm weather did not hesitate in fleeing away. The small breeze earlier was now a harsh, cold wind, threatening to freeze anyone.<p>

Aege stifled a yawn, chewing on the remains of a fried fish. He felt stupid, thinking that traveling would make him feel better at all. There was no way that goofy, boy could get rid of the fangs that now haunt him. He missed his warm, cozy house, a place with no nature or people to get on his nerves. Stuck with this kid?

_What was I thinking?_

"So that's how you felt!" Cayosin giggled.

Aege turned, glaring.

"Don't. Fucking. Interrupt. Me. **Ever**. _Got it?_ Good."

_What was I thinking?_

_This boy isn't trying to help me! He just wants to explore. _

_Heh, probably too chicken to do it alone._

"Aege?" The latter asked, staring at him.

After rolling his eyes, he returned the gaze, his eyes showing no expression as usual.

"What the hell do you want now?"

Cayosin walked to him, curling up in his lap.

"Mind if I sleep here? I hope not, because I just got comfortable."

"I do mind. Get up. Or, I can kick you away. Whatever floats your boat." He retorted.

"Pleeease? Just for now?"

Another roll of the eyes.

"Fine…though I really do hate it."

Eager to change the subject, Cayosin glanced up at the night sky, watching the little puffs of clouds slowly float by.

"You know…I've always thought of wearing my hair in a ponytail…"

"Ponytail?" The latter laughed. "Are you a girl now?"

For once, feeling hurt by that statement, Cayosin kept his mouth closed, sliding out of the latter's lap. He scooched closer to the fire's warmth, eventually dozing off into a deep sleep. Feeling a tab bit guilty, Aege rolled over, ready to sleep as well. He decided to let the conversation they shared drift far away from his mind.

* * *

><p><em>Cayosin…<em>

_Jodie…_

_Reo…_

_Saito…_

_All of them…_

_It makes little sense...  
><em>

_The dreams…they aren't dreams at all…_

_They're memories…_

_My memories are slowly coming back to me…_

_But how do I wake up?_

_Will I awake once the memories all come together?_

_I know I am Aege. A puffball with time stopping powers…Jodie, Reo, Saito, and Cayosin are all my so-called friends. It was Kirby's idea that Cayosin started going to school, the place where he must have heard about mothers for the first time, explaining why he was angry at Jodie. _

_Jodie accidentally bit me when I stopped him from running off a cliff, turning me into a vampire. That's where the fangs came from. However, I was angry with him too, so that's when Cayosin asked me to journey along with him. Jodie's still in distraught…was he that puffball with the c-cap…_

_M-My head…am I waking up…?_

_N-No…another memory…? I-AH!_

* * *

><p>Another fire. It crackled just like the previous one, leaving a trail of smoke in the air.<p>

"Hey Aege! C-Can you tell me a story?" Cayosin asked, adjusting the ponytail that held her hair together. "I know you're not into that stuff but…that's what Dad used to do for me. I miss it."

Aege rolled his eyes, crossing his arms. "Fine."

Cayosin sat next to him, grinning.

"Great! I thought you'd be all like '_No, go read yourself your own story._'"

Aege chuckled, "That's not too far off kid. Anyways, here it goes." 

_Once there was a boy and a girl; they lived across from one another._

_The boy was known to be independent, rarely spending time with his parents after he learned the truth._

_The girl was just like the boy, independent, hardly stayed at home, learning the awful truth._

_These two met in the woods, confused. _

_Both looked exactly alike._

_Hair. Same eyes. Same feet. Same fangs. You get the point._

_Overwhelmed with confusion, the boy attacked the girl, running away afterwards._

_His head, it sucked in all this confusion and hatred, putting the worst, terrible nightmare in his head._

_He continued to run however, never looking back._

Shivering, Cayosin awaited for more.

"Then what?"

"That's it."

"That's your story!? That's terrible…!"

"Terribly interesting…" A voice muttered, dark and deep."

The deep growl that grew in the puff's startled the both of them, shocking for Aege since he was rarely afraid of anything!

"I'd run if I were you, Aege. You've just released the demon inside…trying to change my son…my husband with false tales…~"

Back in the dark, pouring city. It was like time had stopped, for the dangerous beast had not attacked yet. However, the monster could sense something. Change in the latter. No longer had a cowardice, but was ready to fix up the false lies into truths.

* * *

><p>"<em>Fight me if you want, Reo. I'm here to give you the truth. All of them."<em>


	7. Chapter 7: A Shattered Heart

Thunder was still loudly booming in the distance, flashes of lightning joining in. The rain threatened to drench both puffballs, adding even more tension into the atmosphere. Reo kept his gaze locked with Aege's, hatred in his eyes. His claws, covered in mud, sank deeper into the ground, itching to tear the sea green puff's flesh. Though afraid, which was rare for Aege, he did not dare to show it.

_Man, he looks pissed. _

_Getting through to him won't be easy…but I gotta get to him somehow._

"Reo, I'm being serious. Why don't you calm yourself, and I can easily tell you what happened to Cayosin."

Reo immediately shook his head, a growl rumbling from his throat.

"I already know what happened to him! You! You're the reason he's gone!" He savagely yelled. "He's gone…and now Jodie is too…" He added, a mini stream of tears attempting to escape his icy, blue eyes. Shaking his head, threatening the tears to stop, he prowled forward, ready to strike.

_Jodie's gone too…? T-That's new…or is it?_

His thoughts were interrupted when he felt something heavy thrust into his face. Unprepared, he was flown back into a wall, the thunder began booming even louder. Still finding it hard to see, Aege looked around wildly, only seeing a pair of blood red eyes staring dead at him.

_I…I can't fight here…I need to lure him somewhere else…somewhere I can see…_

Not even getting a chance to stand, Aege was tossed and slammed into the ground, claws quickly devouring his flesh. Feeling the rush of pain, Aege let out a screech, attempting to scramble away. Reo chuckled deeply, a wide grin on his face.

"You really think I'm gonna let you get away that easily?"

He pressed a foot, claws on it as well, onto the latter's back, attempting to crush the struggling boy.

_Heh, you just wait and see, mouse-brain._

He quickly teleported, leaving the latter to smash the ground. Opening his eyes again, he found himself back near the train station, moonlight shining on the moist, countryside grass.

_Perfect._

Already hearing the loud, quick footsteps of the latter, Aege ran making his way to the light. However, he was not as quick as he hoped for, being tackled once again by the Draconian. He raked his claws against his skin, blood splattering out onto both of them.

"_Reo…! S-Stop…p-please!_" A voice shouted out from afar.

The smaller puff ignored the voice, his only goal for mistaken vengeance. His claws only wanted to sink deeper, eventually making contact with the latter's bone. Tears pouring from Aege's eyes, he screamed, clutching Reo's paw in a desperate attempt to pull it out.

"**REO! P-PLEEEASE**!" Aege shouted, pain taking over his entire body. "_I'm begging you…stop! I can tell you the truth! Y-You don't have t-to do this…!_"

His cries only increased Reo's need to press harder. His claws were drenched in blood at this point, however, he shook his head, over and over, trying to rid himself of the guilt that threatened to overtake his body. The sooner Aege was gone, the guilt what could away, he thought.

Giving up, Aege allowed his body to lay limp as his life slowly drained away from it. He was in too much pain to teleport away, to freeze time, to do anything. He let go of the latter's paw, clutching his stomach.

Suddenly, he felt a bit of relief in his bag. The claws that had brought irritation to his entire back, was gone. Reo, startled, examined his surroundings. His paws dropped to the ground, mouth agape, realizing who had slammed into him.

"_J-Jodie_…?"


	8. Chapter 8: The Last Dream

Aege felt his life slowly slipping away from his body, nubs, feet, everything, numb to the bone. His back was left with a wide, deep gash the size of a basketball. It was quite a gory site, being able to see part of the white bone. His conscious thought he was still on the ground, his life hanging on a silver thread, but he partially felt himself being whisked away.

_I don't wanna go back to that mangy hospital…if I don't die here, then that doctor will certainly finish me off._

Eventually, the world around became darker and darker, sounds and noises muting themselves, the last things he could feel and remember vanished.

* * *

><p><em>Aege!<em>

He heard a voice call out to him, but his eyes refused to open.

_Aege! Wake up!_

Still no reaction.

_Alright…I didn't wanna do this but…_

His eyes shot open as he was flung backwards a bit. He glared at the she puff who punched him.

"Seriously, Cayosin!?" He screeched, waving his arms furiously. "I ought to…"

He relaxed himself, realizing that she was only trying to wake him up. He glanced up, the sun was barely over the horizon with a light, baby blue sky.

"It's still really early…why'd ya wake me up?" He asked, already tapping his foot impatiently.

Cayosin sighed, fumbling with her nubs. It had been two years since she decided to change her male, city life. The outdoors were great to her! No loud city noises, no students at school to hurt her feelings, no people at all to interfere with what she wanted to do. Out in these woods, she was free.

"I've been thinking a lot…about t-this journey…but…" She stopped, sweat already sliding down her forehead.

Aege put a nub on her back, at least trying to act like he totally cared.

"Go ahead and say it, I promise I won't judge ya. After all, we've been stuck together this whole time, so you know you can trust me."

That put a smile on her face, determination growing, fears fading.

"I-I think I'm f-finally r-ready to go h-home…" She stuttered out, squeezing her eyes shut. "I know Dad must be heartbroken by now…he probably thinks I'll never come home! B-But…we've been out here for so long…and I feel like I've learned so much…just from being out in these woods…!"

She reopened her eyes, the determination slowly being replaced by fear once again.

"W-What do you think about it…?"

Aege closed his eyes, thinking.

_She didn't mention Jodie…meaning she's still holding a grudge._

"Are you sure you're ready to go home, and that you have learned lots? Because it sounds like you're still angry, specifically at one person, hmm?"

She flinched, her smile fading and her gaze drifting towards the ground.

"I-I…well…I-"

"Cayosin, if you have really have learned a lot, you would know it's time to forgive. Your dad ain't the only one who misses you. There's still that one guy whose heart is still broken because of you. When you go home, are you gonna repair it or break it even more?"

"But Aege!" She argued. "They lied to me! I wouldn't even care if they had told me, but they didn't! If I hadn't gone to school, I probably still wouldn't even know what a mom is!" Tears were pouring out of her eyes like mini waterfalls.

"How do I know I can trust them after they lied to me!?"

Aege shook his head, resting his nub on her shoulder. For once, he really did feel concerned for the girl. After all, she was one of the very few people he actually grew close to. However, his eyes showed no emotion, and his voice was very calm.

"Cayosin, chill. You asked what I think, right?" A nod from the latter. "I think you shouldn't go back if you're not ready to face Jodie again. The first things he's gonna wanna do is make contact with you. But if you do think you can, go home."

Cayosin nodded, wiping the tears from her face.

"I-I still need to think about it…" She whimpered.

He nodded, about to return to his sleep, but the girl ran in front of him.

"And Aege…thank you…you've helped me out so much. I-I'm really surprised you decided to stay out here with m-me…all this time. B-But I've grown older now…and I'm p-pretty sure we can't undo those fangs…" She softly giggled. "S-So…if you want t-to…you can go back home…I shouldn't h-have kept you away for so l-long…"

Aege froze, his gaze locked with hers. For some reason, he felt arm and fuzzy on the inside, like he did something really good for once without hurting anyone's feelings. However, he did not like the way it was making him feel, causing him to turn and hide the patches of red blush on his cheeks.

"Y-Yeah, no problem." He mumbled, barely audible. "But I am ready to go home, even if I have to see that stupid winged-puffball."

A bit disappointed, Cayosin shook her head, running a nub through her hair.

"I had a feeling you'd say that…but I'm going to take what you said and think about it! S-So we may or may not see each other again…" She closed her eyes, continuing her list of pros and cons.

Aege chuckled, adjusting his cap.

"I hate to say this, but I think I'm actually gonna miss you. Consider yourself lucky, for I never feel that way about anyone."

Cayosin awkwardly smiled, softly giggling. "Oh…whatever you say, Time Bomb!"

* * *

><p>Aege's eyes slowly opened, the darkness slowly vanishing. He was in a bed, a warm, soft bed.<p>

_Great…the hospital…_

So he thought. With his sight fully back, he noticed the covers were familiar. They definitely weren't ones you'd see in a hospital. Curious, Aege attempted the get up, but instantly lied back down once pain overwhelmed his back.

Still slightly unconscious, Aege had forgotten the battle with Reo last night. If it weren't for that one puff whose name he could not recall, he would have been dead, back broken, left to bleed in the treacherous city.

_Ugh…my entire body feels sore…_

"Aege? Oh, you're finally…awake." A voice said, sounding dull, dry, and hoarse.

Aege turned to see, Jodie. Two whole years and the puffball looked completely emotionless, more than he was!

"Jodie…you look miserable…"

That was not even an exaggeration. The navy bluish puffball's eyes were dark red, his voice cracked and hoarse. His hat was torn in several different spots and so were his sneakers. The red shine on them had disappeared. His face was stained with tears and scratch marks.

He frowned upon hearing that rolling his eyes.

"Don't bother asking…I-I don't care about him anymore…"

Aege immediately shook his head, wishing he could stand up. That last dream he had, it told too much.

"Cayosin isn't what you think _she_ is."

His eyes opened wider, full of shock.

"…S-She…?"

He nodded, realizing he could tell Jodie the truth. At least he would not full on attack him or try to murder him.

"Jodie, I need you to bring Reo in here since he needs to hear this to. I-I can explain **everything**…"


	9. Chapter 9: The Troublemaker

The sun slowly rose over the horizon, shining brightly in all directions. Since it would have taken more than five days to return home, the three had to stop in a motel, where they kindly received medical help for Aege. It took a bit of talking and reassurance, but Reo had finally agreed to come into Aege's room, ready to listen. Part of him still felt guilty for nearly ending the poor, innocent puff's life.

* * *

><p>"A-Alright…now that I'm feeling a bit better…and I've put everything together…here's the long truth everyone's been waiting for…" He said, his voice still a bit cracked.<p>

Jodie and Reo nodded, their full attention on Aege now.

"OK…the first thing that happened is something we all know: The meteor shower. After I had…err…yelled at Jodie, I bumped into Cayosin in the woods. She wanted-"

"Wait…did you just say…_she_?" Reo interrupted, curiosity and surprise taking over.

"Don't worry, I'll get to that part later." He nodded, an attempt to reassure him. "Anyways, she wanted me to go on a journey with her. Supposedly, it was supposed to be a journey to help me not be a vampire, but we both knew we'd never find anything or anyone to undo that."

"You agreed to go with him…? I-I mean her!" Jodie asked. "…It's just something I could never see you do."

Aege nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I totally didn't want to, but she really wanted me to go…besides, anger had overtaken me. I didn't wanna see any of you guys for a while…"

The two lovers glanced at each other before awkwardly turning away from each other.

"…But yeah, I agreed to go with her. Those whole two years weren't as bad as I thought…but I do remember at one point, she asked me if it was the right time to go home."

"You told her _no_, didn't you?" Reo asked, a bit of fury in his eyes.

"Yes and no." He retorted. "If you two would stop interrupting, I can immediately answer your obvious questions."

Jodie snorted, "There's the Aege we know."

Ignoring his comment, he continued once again, explaining what he told her, her decision to be trans, and how he went back home. He had to stop abruptly however…

"But you see…I don't know what happened to me after I left. I remember all these things because of the dreams I have every time I sleep or pass out. Thing is, it was still confusing because all the dreams appeared in a random order." He stared at the two, still slightly confused. "There's still two dreams I haven't put together yet…you, Reo, and me at a picnic, and a dream with a puff wanting to play chase to answer my questions…but I've sort of answered them myself."

* * *

><p>"I remember that picnic…" Reo answered. "It was four days after Cayosin left. I tried to make Jodie feel better with a prank…but-"<p>

"But it was** dumb**, **stupid**, and made me feel like** shit**, Reo!" Jodie shouted furiously, crossing his arms.

"That's why I left…it wasn't until yesterday that I saw him again." He said, pointing at the smaller puff.

"I wasn't trying to hurt you, Jodie! Normally, that kind of stuff would make you laugh!"

"Well I have news for you, it **didn't**!"

Aege stared at both of them, arguments flying back and forth.

_This isn't what I wanted…but what exactly did Reo do to piss him off so much…?_

_This family is a huge, wreck…_


	10. Chapter 10: The Final Chapter

"And that was the last I heard from them." A voice said, finishing up. "After that argument broke out, he just…left. Like he was done. Done with everything."

A sigh could be heard, one full of guilt and regret.

"Why did I run away…? Just because I found out that I never had a real mom…?"

A nod.

"It's all because of that. One broken heart can lead to another until the whole tree crashes."

"Oh Aege! How could I have been so dull-witted?!"

Aege shook his head, resting a nub on her shoulder.

"Because, you're learning a lesson, and I've learned from it too. But, I want you to tell me…exactly, what the lesson you learned is." He replied through her sniffs and sobs.

"O-OK…" She stuttered, "I…I-I learned…yes. I've learned that it doesn't matter if you don't have what everyone else has. I should be happy that I have, technically speaking, the greatest dads in the world…"

Cayosin put a nub on her face, rubbing the last trail of tears away. Aege nodded, a small grin on his face. She smiled as well, but it quickly reverted back into a frown, followed by a sigh.

"If only I could have realized that sooner…" She mumbled, barely audible. "B-But is that true…? That you lost your memories?"

"No. I never lost them. It was all an act, an act to see what the visions I had meant. And now I know what all of them mean."

Cayosin nodded. "I do too! Can I give you my explanation this time?"

The latter rolled his eyes with a shrug. "Pfft. Go ahead."

* * *

><p>"The dark city was the location you met Re-er-Dad!" She started. "That's how you knew he was there, right?"<p>

The latter nodded.

"Yes, though I wasn't quite sure if the city I headed to was the right one."

"Well, it was!" She chirped. "Um, oh! The second dream was the picnic! That's how you knew about the argument…even though you weren't really there. Is that how you also knew these were dreams rather than memories?"

Aege adjusted his cap, running a nub through his hair.

"Not at first, but I figured it out eventually."

She nodded once again. "The only dream I don't understand is the one with you and that mysterious puffball!"

Aege looked up at the sky, remembering the bright, purple stars that glistened in the dream.

"That mysterious puffball's no mystery. That was none other than Jodie, I'm sure. I just wasn't smart to know that at the time. The crystals, they resembled the stars from the meteor shower, the bite, it was when he accidentally bit me." He said, still remembering that night like it was yesterday.

After a brief moment of silence, Cayosin finally made her long, final decision.

"I've been thinking a lot about what you said. And I think…yes, I think I'm finally ready to return home. I've learned my lesson, my mistakes, and the best benefit for my family." She said, determination lighting up in her dark, blue eyes.

Aege nodded once again, patting her on the back.

"Finally…sheesh! Took you a month to think about that?"

She playfully stuck out her tongue, laughing.

"And it looks like the Time Bomb's attitude is finally returning!"

* * *

><p>"J-Jodie…?" A voice whispered, shaky and hoarse.<p>

"What." The boy's voice answered, not really caring at all. It was full of dullness, like its source had given up on everything.

"…J-Jodie…I-I'm sorry about everything…I really am! Please, don't hate me! I love you! You really understand me, I could sense it in your aura!"

No answer.

"You've stuck with me all this time, even when I made really stupid mistakes! You're the only one I feel who still loves and cares about me…"

Still no answer.

The smaller puff fell to his stomach, practically choking on the words that still attempted to flee his mouth. Tears poured from his eyes, creating streams, eventually turning into waterfalls down his face.

"J-Jodie…p-please…J-Jodie! JODIE! JODIE!" He cried out.

The latter turned, staring at his distraught lover. His gaze locked with his lover's, the two slowly scooching closer and closer to each other. Soon the two were in a tight, warm hug, holding onto each other as if it would be there last hug.

"Shh…it's okay, Reo. That's all I wanted. A real apology…and you've given it to me."

The latter continued to wail, the tears not wanting to stop. More apologies flooding out of his mouth.

"I-I'm sorry! I'm s-sorry! I'm s-sorry…! I'm so, so, s-so sorry!"

Jodie silenced him by pressing his lips against his lover's. A kiss. Something Reo had not felt for a very long time. Nuzzling each other slightly, they stayed into a warm embrace until Jodie broke the kiss, pulling back.

"T-Things will get better, Reo…even if Cayosin never comes back…but I can't let his-er-her disappearance upset me forever. Besides, I see your stomach is starting to poke out…" He said, a smile slowly growing on both their faces.

**The End.**

* * *

><p><strong>Important Note:<strong> None of these characters belong to me. Reo and Cayosin belong to Witheredruins (Tumblr; go check out her blog, it's amazing!) Jodie belongs to Dabestbrawler (YouTube) Saito belongs to LoneAlchemist (YouTube) and Aege belongs to DestructionSeries (YouTube). This story was made for fun, though a bit confusing in some parts! This will probably be my last story until I hatch up another one in my head. Thanks for reading!


	11. The One I Knew Before: Recap

I've gotten a lot of messages with confusion about the way "The One I Knew Before" ends, so I, Gale, is here to answer those very questions! TL; DR at the bottom for those who don't wanna read the whole thing.

Firstly, here's the whole plot of the story:

After a bit of heavy deciding, Cayosin is finally allowed to go to school! However, what Reo and Jodie, Cayosin's parents, did not expect was for little Cayosin to learn that he did not have a mom. Cayosin is not upset about having a mom, but the fact that Reo and Jodie had both lied to him for all those years. Confused with anger and sadness, Cayosin refuses to talk to Jodie, but still remains happy to Reo.

Broken-hearted, Jodie tries everything he can to get Cayosin to love him again. Talking to Reo and his friends, Saito and Aege, they plan on having Jodie talk with Cayosin during the annual Dreamland Meteor Shower. However, Cayosin finds that 'wishing on stars' is a waste, only making him think about having a mother even more. Frustrated, he storms off into the woods, leaving Jodie wanting to end his life. Though hesitant, Aege attempts to rescue his friend, however, Jodie accidentally bites him in the process, changing him into a vampire.

Feeling just as frustrated as Cayosin, Aege also ignores Jodie, feeling like a completely different puffball. That's when Cayosin offers to adventure with Aege in an attempt to change him back. Hesitant once again, Aege accepts his offer, leaving the two to wander aimlessly around Popstar's forests for about two years.

During those two years, things have been complicated for Reo and Jodie. Reo decides to prank Jodie (Can you guess what that prank is?) in an attempt to cheer him up, but it only makes things much worse. Jodie, hungry and parched, eventually leaves as well. Worried with distraught, Reo tries to find Cayosin in an attempt to resolve all this. However, who is the one that has been agreed to travel with Cayosin?

After seeing the mini battle and hearing the story, Reo starts to believe that Aege was the one who made Cayosin hate Jodie even more, especially since he insulted Jodie's life. Furious, he is about to attack, but a scared Cayosin rushes Aege away from harm. There, that is when Cayosin ponders if leaving home was a good idea. He ponders if traveling is safe for Aege anymore, which they do agree on, making Aege return home.

As said before though, Reo was on a wild-goose hunt. This lead Aege to put dirt, mud, and an animal's blood on himself to lure Reo away. Unfortunately, Reo was not so dull-witted. Without Cayosin, the smaller puffball was free to attack Aege. Using his teleportation powers, however, Aege was able to teleport to safety, but that was when the first vision struck. A painful one to be exact. Remembering that Reo was still chasing him, Aege takes this opportunity to pretend he has forgotten everything, so he can tell Reo the truth.

Reo does not fall for that plan either. Though the Cayosin incident happened about two years ago, Reo cannot and will not let it go. The moment he spots Aege in the hospital, he tracks him down to the nightmare Aege had, the 'dark' city. During the chase, Jodie decides to return home, but sees Reo is now gone as well. Fortunately, finding the two was not hard for him, since a certain puffball in a hospital was on the news. Seeing a badly wounded Aege, Jodie forces Reo to stop, leading them to a hotel.

There, Aege is finally able to tell the truth, well, part of it. The two lovers break out into an argument before he can finish. Though brutally injured, Aege meets Cayosin again in the woods. He tells her (Cayosin is Trans now) how they reacted and what had happened to him. This leads her to making her final decision of returning home, the same she pondered and had asked Aege before he left. Aege, tried, annoyed, and full of relief, returns home as well where he wouldn't be leaving his house for a long time. Reo and Jodie do the same after making up, ready for their new child to be alive soon.

TL; DR – Cayosin finds out he doesn't have mom, making him leave his parents, Jodie and Reo. Aege tries to help out by going with Cayosin into the woods to supposedly revert him from a vampire back into his normal self. Visions help Aege understand what is happening and leads him face to face with a very unhappy Reo. However, he is finally able to tell part of the truth, having everyone return home safely.

Secondly, some facts:

At first, the main character was going to be Cayosin, but I thought it would be fun to throw in a different character.

After chapter two, little effort was put into the rest of the chapters as I tried to think how everything would play out. =3=

Deciding how Aege would get everyone to understand was the hardest part since everyone was scattered all over the place.

Not only did I change the main character, but I also had to change the plot or else everything definitely wouldn't make sense.

This story was inspired from an animation I watched a few weeks ago. It's called Bee and Puppycat.

Last but not least:

An apology. Some of the chapters were rushed and Fanfiction didn't keep the indents I made to separate chapters. Some of them are edited, some aren't. So, I am sorry if it was hard to read everything. But once again, thank you for reading! I'm surprised on how much people liked this story (If only you guys would show it…)!


End file.
